In various electrical applications (for example, automotive), there may be loads (for example motors, pumps, or light bulbs) that require high drive currents. These high currents need to be switched on and off in order to enable or disable the load. This may be done using semiconductor switches, for example, MOSFETs, and the circuitry needed to drive the semiconductor switches may be referred to as gate driver circuitry. These gate drivers may need to carefully monitor the voltage that is applied to the semiconductor switches driven by the gate driver circuitry, with under voltage monitors (UV monitors) in order to properly drive the semiconductor switches. Current gate driver implementations include multiple under voltage monitors, and because such monitors operate in different voltage domains, the performance of such monitors may vary. The use of multiple UV monitors is also undesirable in that die size and cost are increased. Additionally, UV monitors on the high-side channel(s) consume current drawn from a bootstrap capacitor(s). This means the capacitors either need be increased or the switching frequency of the application needs to be decreased. Also, if too much current is drawn from the bootstrap capacitor, undesirable system undervoltages may result.